Human Heat
by Jinx De Beaufort
Summary: Barker est mort est enterré avec sa Lucy. Et Todd est seul face à ses démons, et il a froid. Ou peut-être n'est-il pas completement seul. Mais que faire? chapitre 1 en ligne, chapitre 2 en cours d'écriture.
1. Prologue

Title: Human Heat

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: ... K. Pourquoi? Parce-que.

Characters: Sweeney Todd, Mrs Lovett, Toby, le Rasoir.

Pairing: Sweenett :D

Summary: Barker est mort est enterré avec sa Lucy. Et Todd est seul face à ses démons, et il a froid. Ou peut être qu'il n'est pas aussi seul qu'il le pense. Et elle aussi, elle est seule. Un seul plus une seule, ça fait deux seuls? Non. Ca fait un couple. :D Fluffy power :)

Warnings: pas pour le moment xD

Disclaimer: Burton, Sondheim, Warner toussa toussa... Bah Sweeney, il est pas à moi... dommage. xD

Note de l'auteur: J'ai craqué. Oui, j'm'y suis mise. J'suis tellement obsédée par ce film que je me suis dit que peut être que si j'écrivais ce qui me passait par la tête à ce propos ça exorciserait mes démons, qui sait? En attendant, voilà ce que j'ai fait pendant que ma mère descendait les pistes et en attendant que les dolipranes fassent effet.

Note de l'auteur 2 le retour: Pour une fois je vais pas dire des trucs en l'air, sans interet. Voilà. J'aimerai juste dédicacer cette fanfic à Flying Dutchess, plus connue sous le nom de Sw... euh... Anita :D parce que j'aime ce qu'elle écrit et qu'elle aussi elle m'a dédicacé une fic ! Vous m'croyez pas? La fic s'appelle "Le tourbillon de la vie". Allez voir. _Non mais U.u_

_

* * *

_Après avoir fini de le nettoyer, l'homme referma le rasoir d'un geste empreint de douceur, de ses deux mains, et le rangea dans son holster à sa ceinture. Il tapota d'un air satisfait sur le cuir épais, et leva la tête vers la fenêtre tâchée de sang. Il ne prêta même pas attention au cadavre qui plongeait dans les entrailles de la terre suite à la pression qu'il avait faite sur la pédale à côté du fauteuil. 

Il se retourna machinalement et essuia ses mains tâchées de sang avec le torchon blanc. Le sang était agréable au toucher, il aimait sentir la chaleur de la vie sur son visage et ses mains. Mais il était déséspérément difficile à faire partir, il se collait à la peau et ne partait qu'à grande eau.

Il pendit le torchon taché de sang sur le crochet du mur après s'être essuyé le visage.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur les rues grasses et suintantes de Londres, et le brouillard inquiétant caractéristique de cette ville était bien sûr présent. Etrangement, même les arbres semblaient eternellement figés dans la saison hivernale. En quelle saison était-on? La question passa furtivement dans la tête du barbier, mais elle en fut chassée aussitôt au profit de cette obsession de vengeance envers le Juge. A quoi bon savoir la saison, de toute façon au rythme auquel il tuait, il ne risquait plus de vivre très longtemps.

La petite clochette du rez de chaussée retentit lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique de gâteaux de Mrs Lovett. Elle était là, bien sûr, dos à lui, occupée à pétrir la pâte destinée à accueillir les lambeaux de chair humaine de ses clients. Elle semblait absorbée par sa tâche, tellement absorbée qu'elle ne l'entendit pas entrer. Il resta un moment à la porte, tenant toujours la poignée même après l'avoir fermée. Il la regardait s'acharner sur un morceau de pâte réticent.

Le visage du barbier était impassible, froid, dur, sa levre superieure legerement remontée dans un demi-rictus de douleur permanent, et son regard, tellement sombre qu'on eût dit que son iris était aussi noir que sa pupille, était cerclé de cernes profondes et grises.

"Bon dieu, Mr T, vous m'avez fichu la peur de ma vie !" dit-elle en portant sa main sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux.

"On est mercredi aujourd'hui, et il est toujours pas venu."

"Allons, allons, mercredi c'est le milieu de la semaine..."

"Il est toujours pas là."

Mrs Lovett posa une main sur l'épaule droite et tendue du barbier. Il ne broncha pas, les yeux toujours fixés à l'endroit où se tenait la cuisinière quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un bon verre de gin?"

Il leva vers elle ses yeux sombres et hocha doucement la tête. Elle partit dans la pièce adjacente pour prendre la bouteille des mains de l'enfant endormi, pour la enième fois, en pestant sur le fait qu'elle allait devoir racheter une bouteille, que ce gamin buvait vraiment comme un trou, et qu'il ne devrait pas dormir sur le tapis car c'était un nid à poussière.

Dès qu'elle quitta le champ de vision du barbier, celui ci passa sa main sur son menton d'un air pensif.

Qui était-elle, finalement? Il ne savait pas grand chose d'elle. Il l'avait sûrement apperçue quand Lucy était encore... enfin... mais ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Se serait-il douté que l'inconnue de Fleet Street deviendrai sa complice dans ces affreux crimes qu'il perpétrait depuis maintenant plus d'une journée. Se serait-il même douté qu'un jour un de ses précieux rasoirs plongerait dans la gorge d'un client et goûterait au goût divin du sang chaud directement dans la veine? Jamais. Jamais il n'aurait pensé goûter à ces plaisirs malsaints. Et le fait de collaborer avec cette quasi-inconnue lui faisait étrangement plaisir. Elle lui était utile, certes, mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à en rester à l'aspect pratique. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il serait sûrement devenu fou -encore plus qu'il ne l'était actuellement- il serait sûrement allé voir le Juge chez lui et l'aurait étranglé, certainement sans aboutir. Le bailli et d'autres se seraient sûrement chargés de l'en empêcher. Et, sûrement, le Juge l'aurait fait repartir pour cet enfer australien. Ou simplement pendre. Ou brûler vif. Peut être écarteller. Ou guillotiné à la française.

Il était en pleine énumération des peines envisageables qui lui auraient été infligées si Mrs Lovett n'avait pas été là pour l'appaiser que l'interessée refit son entrée dans la pièce, le petit Toby endormi dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, elle le tenait comme un nourisson contre elle. Comme son propre fils. La pensée futile qu'un jour Lovett, Toby et lui puissent former une famille traversa son esprit mais en fut chassée sans ménagement et comme toutes les autres par celle qui l'obsédait tant.

Malgré tout ses efforts pour se concentrer sur la recherche d'un moyen pour faire venir le juge, la voix de Mrs Lovett l'empêcha de se concentrer, et il fut incapable de faire quoique ce fut d'autre que de l'écouter.

"Regardez-moi ça" dit-elle en montrant le gamin endormi contre elle d'un léger mouvement du menton. "La décadence de l'être humain, Mr T."

Le léger sourire qu'elle lui fit était un des rares émanant d'elle qui ne contenait aucune arrière pensée, il était purement spontané et n'avait aucun objectif. Et cela troubla quelque peu l'homme, qui prit pour prétexte un interêt soudain pour un fiacre quelconque qui passait bruyament dans la rue.

Elle posa la bouteille presque vide sur la table, remontant l'enfant dans ses bras, et lâcha un "je vais coucher l'être humain décadent" avant de monter les escaliers qui allaient vers les chambres du premier.

Ces mêmes escaliers qui étaient tant chargés d'histoire pour le barbier.

Il prit une longue goulée de gin, l'alcool brûlant sa gorge en glissant jusqu'à son estomac, et sa tête, son crâne, et tout ça... à cause du manque de sommeil, très certainement. Il n'avait pas fait de vraie nuit de sommeil depuis 15 ans, alors c'était normal... Peut être ferait-il mieux d'aller se coucher, se dit-il en vidant la pauvre bouteille dans son gosier, directement au goulot. Peut-être que l'alcool l'aiderait à mieux dormir...

"Mon dieu, Mr T !" soupira la cuisinière en voyant le barbier assis parterre, ayant visiblement été déséquilibré par une inclinaison trop forte, la frustration liée au manque de gin aidant.

Elle le saisit sous les épaules et le remit sur sa chaise. Mais, étrangement, ses mains ne s'enlevèrent pas des aisselles de l'homme. Il sentait la chaleur de cette femme sur sa peau glacée passer à travers ses habits. Il sentait cette douce chaleur, la chaleur de la vie, se répandre sur son épiderme, semer quelques frissons par endroits, et venir s'imprégner dans sa chair et son sang, entraînant des micro-secousses à peine perceptibles dans ses muscles, faisant s'accélerer son coeur et sa respiration. Mais c'était très certainement lié à l'alcool.

Il n'avait pas bu beaucoup, pourtant...

"C'est votre gin" balbutia-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de sa complice. Elle hocha la tête en riant legerement.

"Un petit gars qui boit comme un sourd, une chiffe-molle qui ne tient pas l'alcool, décidément, la décadence humaine n'a plus de limites dans cette boutique !" dit-elle en soupirant.

Sa main était posée sur sa hanche. La main de la cuisinière sur la hanche du barbier. Et pour ce dernier, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il ressentait encore cette sensation familière de chaleur réconfortante irradiant sa chair et apaisant son esprit. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, du tout. Il haïssait ce bruit régulier qui frappait dans ses tempes, s'étant déjà résigné à croire que son coeur avait cessé de battre depuis son exil.

Le lit grinça plaintivement lorsque le poids de l'homme s'y affaissa. Mrs Lovett lui retira ses chaussures et son gilet, avant de le réajuster dans sa couchette inconfortable comme une mère borderait son enfant malade.

Mrs Lovett avait tout d'une mère. Sauf l'aspect névrosé et psychologiquement dérangé que lui conféraient cette coiffure... sophistiquée, et ces cernes creusées sous ses yeux.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le surprit, avant de partir, le laissant seul, grelottant dans les couvertures qui grattaient et qui ne réchauffaient pas. La chaleur qu'elle lui avait procuré quelques minutes plus tôt lui manquait déjà. Un long frisson glacé parcourut son échine, le faisait se cambrer en espérant qu'il s'arrête, le lit gémissant encore.

Il avait désespérément froid, et savait que la nuit qui l'attendait allait être longue et glacée. Comme toutes les autres depuis 15 ans. Et très certainement comme toutes celles qui lui restaient à vivre.

* * *

Chapitre 1 à veniiiir :D déjà écrit, toussa toussa, plus qu'à le mettre en page et le poster. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite. _On verra. U.u_


	2. Broken Mirror

Title: Human Heat

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: ... K. Pourquoi? Parce-que.

Characters: Sweeney Todd, Mrs Lovett, Toby, le Rasoir.

Pairing: Sweenett :D

Summary: Barker est mort est enterré avec sa Lucy. Et Todd est seul face à ses démons, et il a froid. Ou peut être qu'il n'est pas aussi seul qu'il le pense. Et elle aussi, elle est seule. Un seul plus une seule, ça fait deux seuls? Non. Ca fait un couple. :D Fluffy power :)

Warnings: pas pour le moment xD

Disclaimer: Burton, Sondheim, Warner toussa toussa... Bah Sweeney, il est pas à moi... dommage. xD

Note de l'auteur: J'ai craqué. Oui, j'm'y suis mise. J'suis tellement obsédée par ce film que je me suis dit que peut être que si j'écrivais ce qui me passait par la tête à ce propos ça exorciserait mes démons, qui sait? En attendant, voilà ce que j'ai fait pendant que ma mère descendait les pistes et en attendant que les dolipranes fassent effet.

Note de l'auteur 2 le retour: Pour une fois je vais pas dire des trucs en l'air, sans interet. Voilà. J'aimerai juste dédicacer cette fanfic à Flying Dutchess, plus connue sous le nom de Sw... euh... Anita :D parce que j'aime ce qu'elle écrit et qu'elle aussi elle m'a dédicacé une fic ! Vous m'croyez pas? La fic s'appelle "Le tourbillon de la vie". Allez voir. _Non mais U.u_

* * *

Le chapitre 1, comme promis ! Chapitre 2 en cours d'écriture, et SWEENETT POWER :D

* * *

Il soupira quand son organisme sembla retrouver un minimum de stabilité. Il se tourna sur le côté et observa son reflet dans le miroir brisé en face de lui. 

Sa face blafarde déformée par le miroir brisé le fit pâlir encore davantage. Qu'était-il devenu? Où étaient passés ses cheveux bruns, son sourire niais et ces petites rides horizontales sur son front, signe qu'il relevait souvent les sourcils, ce qui conférait à son sourire un air innocent et spontané. Un peu comme celui que Mrs Lovett avait revêtu quelques instants plus tôt...

"Mort" murmura-t-il. "Benjamin Barker est mort."

Il se redressa dans son lit qui émit une plaine grinçante.

Il laissa glisser son index le long d'une fissure du miroir en fixant le fond de ses yeux. N'avaient-ils pas été bleus, avant? Peut être verts? Ou peut-être n'avaient ils jamais changé de couleur... Noirs, noirs comme le ciel nocturne... Les yeux, fenêtres de l'âme... Son âme devait être bien sombre, aussi sombre que cette pupille sans fond. Aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Et, en y regardant de plus près, l'étincelle de la vie n'y brillait plus...

Il retira subitement son doigt du miroir en serrant les dents. Une goutte vermillon glissa le long de son index jusqu'à son poignet. Il observa son périple qui s'acheva sur le parquet grinçant. Et puis? Rien. Une seule goutte. Comme si son sang refusait de couler, figé, immobile et glacé dans ses veines.

Le nuage qui masquait la lune s'en alla, et le barbier observa un instant la rondeur parfaite de l'astre. Etrangement, cette rondeur harmonieuse lui rappella celles de Lucy. Lucy... Etrange comme sa mémoire semblait avoir effacé toutes ces années de bonheur, n'en laissant que des lambeaux indistincts, au profit de ces 15 ans de tortures et de tristesse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Et puis il prit la mèche argentée entre son pouce et son index, avant de la considérer silencieusement pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Comment était-elle apparue? Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de se regarder dans un miroir pendant 15 ans, la transformation avait dû être progressive. Et il avait reçu un sacré choc sur le Bountyfull, lorsqu'Antony lui avait présenté ce miroir... Brisé, lui aussi. Triste métaphore pour un homme comme lui. Tout les miroirs qu'il avait approché depuis son évasion étaient fissurés, brisés, parfois en pièces au sol. Comme lui.

Turpin allait payer. Il allait payer de sa vie. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour s'endormir. Il n'avait pas fait de vraie nuit de sommeil depuis 15 ans. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme. Ou peut être était-il déjà mort?

Non. Barker était mort. Et de la putréfaction de ses membres purs était né le plus impur des êtres: Sweeney Todd. Et il tuerai, il égorgerai et prendrai des vies jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lui-même tué. Benjamin Barker était mort et enterré, et Sweeney Todd prendrait sa revanche coûte que coûte.

Mais... qui allait-il venger? Lucy était l'amour de Barker, alors que Todd ne se souvenait que de petits détails, comme les cheveux or de la jeune femme... Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée... Qui croire au final? Barker était niais, peut être avait-il embelli la jeune femme, peut être était-elle d'une beauté commune? Allait-il se battre jusqu'à la mort pour une Madame Tout-le-monde?

Il se laissa tomber dans le grand fauteuil et massa son front avec son pouce et son index.

Mais alors, peut être que Lucy n'était qu'un prétexte à sa soif de violence et de sang? Mais, au final, avait-il vraiment besoin d'un prétexte pour égorger et se délecter de la chaleur du sang sur sa peau? Et puis, ce Barker, il avait Lucy et Johanna pour lui tout seul. Et Todd? Qui avait-il? Personne. Enfermé dans une prison de solitude qui vallait bien celle d'Australie. Il soupira.

Il regarda son fidèle ami posé sur son écrin. Peut-être n'était-il pas completement seul, finalement? Mais... Peut être que son ami prenait plaisir à passer sous la peau des inconnus qui s'offraient à lui. Absurdement, le barbier se sentit jaloux de tout ces hommes qui étaient passés sur la chaise. Il tourna le dos au rasoir en l'imaginant soupirer de bien être dans la gorge d'un homme. De quel droit? Cet ami était le seul qui lui restait et il forniquait avec des inconnus !

Non, décidément, Todd était seul...

Quoique... Non, pas totalement seul... Barker avait sa Lucy, Todd avait Lovett. Elle n'était peut être pas aussi potiche et niaise que Mme Benjamin Barker, mais de ses airs bourrus et pâles comme la mort -comme lui- se dégageait un certain charme. Et puis il y avait cette chaleur réconfortante qui émanait de sa peau... Peut être était-ce de ça qu'il avait besoin pour dormir?...

"Si t'as besoin de chaleur, t'as qu'a t'acheter une bouillotte" dit-il sombrement.

Et pourtant, la perspective d'une chaleur humaine -autre que le sang, je veux dire- contre lui ne lui déplaisait pas. Et vu la façon dont la cuisinière le dévorait des yeux, à elle non plus, ça ne lui poserait pas probleme.

Il se leva péniblement et, frissonant, enfila sa veste. Il lassa ses chaussures et se considéra un instant de haut en bas comme un adolescent sur le point de se rendre à un rendez-vous amoureux. La comparaison le fit sourire.

Puis, il poussa la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en bois.

* * *

La question se pose maintenant. Lemon ou pas Lemon:D

Tapez un pour... Ahem, non. _On verra U.u_

J'espere que ça vous a plu et que je ne m'aventure pas trop loin dans mes élucubrations sans but... :)


End file.
